Can Portraits Cry?
by kelly-Ann Little
Summary: Severus's headmaster portrait meets Harry Potter's second youngest child. One Shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Can Portraits Cry?**

The portrait of Severus Snape was pretending to snooze one lazy afternoon whilst trying to listen in on a conversation between Minerva McGonagall, who was now headmistress of Hogwarts, and Harry Potter, who was an Auror for the ministry.  
"James is an exceptional student..." he heard Minerva say reassuringly. Snape snorted. James was a little shit, just like his granddad, whom he was named after. And yet Snape knew he was incredibly loyal, again just like his granddad, and his father for that matter.  
"But?" Harry prompted.  
"But, he seems to have inherited your fathers love of pranks." Sighed Minerva. Harry groaned. He then turned to talk to someone Snape couldn't see.  
"Why don't you go and talk to some of the portraits over there ok Al?" Harry said gently.  
"Dad, I'm ten, not five. I know when you're trying to get rid of me."  
Harry grinned.  
"Fine, I need to talk to Professor McGonagall in private for a couple of minutes."  
Out of all his children, only his second youngest had inherited Lily's eyes, her temper and her gift to see the best in everyone. The young child huffed in annoyance and walked into Snape's line of sight. His eyes widened in shock as the spitting image of The Chosen One stomped into the lower part of the office. Messy black hair framed a cute face with bright, emerald green eyes. Lily's eyes. The child stopped in the middle of the room, obviously unsure of what to do next. The murmurs from across the office proved that Potter and Minerva were talking again, out of earshot from the child. As if he could feel Snape staring at him, the child looked up, grinned and walked over.

"Hello." He said, smiling nicely. Snape blinked. Of all the portraits in this room, his had to be chosen. He was secretly pleased however, no one spoken to him in such a long time.  
"Good afternoon." Snape said pleasantly, after all, this young boy hadn't done anything to annoy him... yet.  
"My brother's in trouble again." The boy stated simple. Oh the wonders of child logic. Snape sighed internally, he was never good at making small talk.  
"Why are you here then?" he asked gently.  
The boy rolled his eyes in a gesture that was almost entirely Lily that Severus was momentarily stunned. Although he was a portrait, he knew what his real form had done after his death. He had made peace with all the Marauders, except Peter, the traitorous rat, and with Lily. James couldn't stop thanking him for all he'd risked for Harry's life. Snape knew now that James and Lily were made for each other. So seeing the 'Lily-like' gesture coming from her grandson didn't cause the usual heartache that Snape used to feel when seeing anything that reminded him of Lily. Instead, he felt a deep feeling of pride and happiness that he helped to protect this young boy and make his future a better place.

"My Dad thinks I'm still too young to be in the house on my own." Grumbled the child. Snape silently chuckled. He knew that Harry was fiercely protective of his loved ones and even more so when it came to his children.  
"He's just making sure you're safe from harm." Reassured Snape. The boy's eyes widened in shock.  
"You knew my Dad?" he asked Incredulously.  
"Yes I do. I taught him when he was at school here." Snape said. The boy nodded in understanding, and then his eyes suddenly had a mischievous glint to them. Snape gulped involuntarily, worried about what the boy was thinking.  
"If you knew him at school, that means you must have some stories about him then?"  
Snape gave a sigh of relief.  
"Oh I definitely have some stories of your father."  
The boy grinned happily and Snape couldn't help but smile back.  
"Can you tell me one?" the boy asked excitedly.  
"Of course!" Snape happily said.  
"Okay so onetime..."  
A hesitant cough interrupted their little talk and Snape looked up to see Harry and Minerva stood just behind the boy.  
Sorry to interrupt Professor, but we need to leave." Harry apologised.  
"Oh it's fine, don't worry about it." Snape said, although he was a little disappointed that he couldn't tell his story to the young boy. Harry nodded in acknowledgement and started towards the door.

"I'd better go..." the boy sighed. Snape nodded and said  
"Yes you should. When you join Hogwarts, if you're good, I'll tell you some stories if you like?"  
The boy nodded eagerly.  
"Al! Come on!" Harry called from the door.  
"Coming!" The boy called back and turned to Snape one last time.  
"My name is Albus Severus by the way. My dad said I was named after the two bravest men he ever knew."  
And with that, Albus Severus left a speechless Snape and ran to his father. As the door closed, Minerva came over to his portrait and said gently  
"Looks like we have another Lily among us."  
Snape nodded slightly, still taking in the fact that the boy had been named after him.

And for the first time in years, Severus Snape, even though he is now only a portrait, broke down into heavy sobs of gratitude for the man who, although he looked like his father, was so much more like his mother. He was crying tears of gratitude for The Boy Who Lived.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys!**

**I was just wondering, considering how many people liked this story, if you would like me to do a second chapter? If so please tell me what you would like it to be about, if there are some ideas that get repeated I may even do two chapters**

**Please Review!**

**:)**


End file.
